Flashlight
by hikari0205
Summary: Kai wants to know what's keeping Takao and Max so entertained. Mild KaRe. Oneshot.


**Mmm, short Beyblade one-shot. It's for a small contest thing on a forum I go on .. the prompt word was 'flashlight' and it was really difficult to think of anything but ah well.  
****Very, ever so mild KaiRei, I love the pairing but it is easy to ignore as it only really shows at the very end and really you can read it how you like .. but still ..**

**Series: Beyblade  
****Characters: Kai Rei  
****Prompt: Flashlight.**

**Everything Beyblade © to Aoki Takao  
****Story © to me.**

Flashlight.

It was 10 o'clock at night and Kai was steadily getting more and more annoyed. He had sent Takao and Max up to bed an hour ago after a long and tiring day of training. Both had been moaning about needing to sleep and yet Kai was sure he could hear soft giggles and chuckles carrying from their shared room. He placed the book he had been reading onto the table in front of him and prodded Rei lightly in the arm, the other brought his head up from the many files and papers he had been sorting through and gave Kai a questioning look.

" Can you hear anything? " Kai asked quietly as she jerked his head towards the younger boy's room. He watched as Rei frowned and looked over to the door for a moment before turning back to Kai and nodding slowly.

" Little brats " Kai mumbled as he stood from his position on the sofa and wandered over to the door as Rei grinned and shook his head before returning to his papers in silence. The blue haired blader pressed his ear to the door and stood there for a moment as he listened to the soft laughter and mumblings coming from the room, he thought he heard odd words like 'dog' and 'rabbit' before the bouts of chuckles started up again.

" What's so funny? " Kai wondered out loud, he turned as he noticed Rei give a small shake of the head without looking up, an obvious sign that he had no clue. The Chinese stood up slowly and softly padded across the room and into the kitchen where he stayed for five minutes before wandering back into the room with two steaming mugs. He walked over to Kai and handed him a mug before leaning back onto the wall next to the door Kai was pressed against and slid down to the floor.

" I'm sure it's nothing Kai. It's not like they're screaming in pain or anything " Rei said before taking a sip of his steaming tea and breathing out in content. The Russian looked down at him for a moment with a mildly interested expression before taking his own large swallow of coffee. He offered Rei a small smile and nod of thanks for the coffee and was happy to receive a tired but bright one back. Kai turned and sunk down on the floor next to Rei and sighed, the younger turning to him with a questioning look.

" It's nothing Rei, I guess I'm just curious as to what those two are doing behind there " Kai murmured as he moved his head back to rest on the door. He sighed and looked down as he felt something fall onto his shoulder, a smile, Rei had fallen asleep next to him or rather, on him. The blue haired Russian carefully took Rei's mug from his loose hands and put it down on the floor before reaching under his legs and shoulders and picking the other up. Rei stirred a little in his arms before falling back into his slumber. Kai slowly moved across the room and opened the door to their room and took Rei over to the bed and set him down, slowly covering him with the soft, warm blankets. He smiled as he watched the neko curl up into the sheets with a blissful smile.

" Goodnight Rei " Kai whispered to his friend as he walked from the room and quietly pulled the door shut before walking back over to the younger two's room. Once again he could hear the soft bouts of laughter breaking from the two. Kai frowned before carefully putting his hand on the door handle and pushing it down, slowly opening it a fraction to be able to see into the room.

" You have got to be kidding me " Kai stood, his grip now loose on the handle. Though the room was dark one wall had a bright circle of light shining on it, unmistakably a flashlight's glare, before a dark shadow passed in front in the vague shape of a dog's face. Kai blinked before opening the door a little wider to see the young blader's backs. Max leaning slightly to the side with a hand covering his mouth, soft muffled chuckles escaping, and Takao with both of his hands in front of the flashlight. 'Shadow puppets?!' Annoyance passed over Kai's face before letting out a deep breath and retreating from the room as quietly as possible. He stood in front of the door for a moment as if trying to understand exactly what he just saw before walking to his and Rei's shared room slightly confused. He pushed open the door and walked in, a smile now in place.

" Typical children " He chuckled before going to lie down on his bed. Kai figured that he would never understand how others could get so much amusement from a flashlight and a pair of hands, until the following night when Rei brought the light into their room and grinned as he turned the main lights off. Ah yes, now Kai could understand why a flashlight and a pair of hands was so much fun.

**Er yeah .. it's not great but I had fun writing it. : ) Review if you wish.**


End file.
